psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Administrators
Administrators, a.k.a admin's or sysops are trusted users in the Psycho kid Wiki. All admin's are voted into that position by the community and help make this wiki a safe and innovative place to be. Administrators are the exact same as editors, but have access to a few extra tools to make this wiki a better place. Current administrators here are: How to become an admin Admins have to be very active and dedicated people, who would benefit from the administrator tools. As such, those admins meet requirements that not all users have, so read these requirements and see if you have them all: *You must have over 300 points badge-wise *You must have over 100 edits *You must have at least earned one gold badge, two silver badges, & five bronze badges *You must have contributed to the Psycho kid Wiki for 7 days in a row So if you still think you are the perfect choice for an administrative position, then ask one of our admins above! Administrator's abilities Admins have access to some different abilities other than a normal user, such as: *No rate limits on account creation, moving pages or restoring files. *The ability to delete/restore a page, and to view a deleted page. *The ability to protect pages so that only certain users can edit it, and permission to edit any protected page. *The ability to delete, toggle, or edit an article comment. *The ability to protect certain aspects of the wiki in case of vandalism. *Permission to edit the site interface, such as the sidebar and sitenotice, or the site skin. *The ability to block a user from editing Psycho kid Wiki (optional as of how long the user is banned). *The ability to move files. *The ability to assign certain rights to users, whether it be administrator, moderator, and so on. *The ability to rate and change ratings on articles Admins are NOT: *Better than other users *Owners of the wiki *Administrators do not have more of a say in the wiki matters than a user without administrator rights Other If you have anything in concern, then ask any of the current admins via talk page/email. An admin should be able to reach you as soon as possible. If you are having an issue with an administrator, please contact a bureaucrat and inform them of the problem. If that doesn't fix it, then you can create a forum to review them. If you, in fact recieve the administrative rights, then an admin will add the Administrator Template on your userpage, as well as make a dandy name for you on your userpage (only if given current administrative position). Said admin will ask you what your favorite color is and the fonts may vary: For example (DarkUnknownWarrior's name): Or if you want a logo, then an admin will do the honors of doing so! Just like the dandy names, the admin will ask you for your favorite color and the fonts may vary: For example (Mister Explicit's logo): Administrator Elections Administrator Elections is an annual event held by 2 current admins (which admins they are may vary) taking place on the third Friday of July (this year, July 17). The candidates will be the moderators of this wikia (currently the three moderators are Sammerick, Ghost Hunter 85, Shnick1985). Whoever will be the winning candidate will be given administrator access. This will be the only time a new administrator will be nominated, unless a current admin steps down for a temporary time or leaves forever. People can vote on the homepage between the last Thursday of June and the day before the elections. Thank you for your time!